Yume and Koharu Meet the Care Bears
by Bird6490
Summary: Yume and Koharu go to a summer camp to team up with creatures called Care Bears and three kids to take down an enemy called Dark Heart.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day at Four Star Academy, and Yume and Koharu were getting ready for work. It was a big day for their brand Rainbow Berry Parfait because they were going to have a summer fashion show. But their preparations were interrupted when Yume's Aikatsu! Mobile started ringing. The person calling was Euterpe! "Hello?" Yume answered. "Greetings Yume Nijino and Koharu Nanakura" Euterpe greeted. "Greetings Euterpe" Yume and Koharu greeted back. "I have a mission for the both of you" Euterpe said. "Do you think we can do it later? We have a busy day today" said Yume. "We're holding a fashion show for the summer collection of Rainbow Berry Parfait" Koharu explained. "...Very well. But I expect you to call me right after your show" Euterpe replied reluctantly. "We will" Yume and Koharu said.

After the fashion show, the girls immediately called Euterpe back. "How did your fashion show go?" the goddess asked. "It went very well, thank you" said Yume. "Now for your mission" Euterpe began. She explained that there are creatures called Care Bears who are trying to spread joy through the world, but an enemy called Dark Heart wants to put the world in darkness and despair. "Your mission is to help the Care Bears defeat Dark Heart" Euterpe concluded. "But we're idols. What can we do?" asked Yume. "I'm sending you to a summer camp. You will figure everything out there" explained Euterpe before hanging up. She then used her god magic to open a portal. "I have no idea what a summer camp has to do with anything, but I'm ready for a mission. Are you Koharu?" Yume asked her childhood friend. "I'm ready, Yume" Koharu replied. So the two girls went through the portal and on the other side, they were at a summer camp.

"I think this is the camp. But what are we supposed to do?" Koharu asked. Before Yume could answer, the girls heard voices. Kids were racing to the camp. Yume and Koharu hid behind one of the cabins and they watched the race. A brown-haired girl and two blonde twins tripped before they could reach the camp. "First back!" a boy laughed as he won the race. "I won! John, Dawn, and Christy are last again" "So what else is new?" Christy, the brown-haired girl pouted. "Ha, ha, ha!" the boy smirked as he came toward them. "You three are last at everything!" "And you always win at everything. So what does that make you?" Christy pouted to the boy. "Camp Champ, that's what!" the boy smirked. "I can run faster, swim better, and hike longer than the three of you put together, but big deal, so can every other kid here. Let me give you some advice: if you can't keep up, leave!" He then handed them bags and trash pickers. "Oh, after you do trash duty." The boy and the other kids laughed as they left. Yume and Koharu looked angry for how the kids bullied Christy, John and Dawn. Christy angrily got up and sighed as she sat on the steps of a cabin. "I wish that just once, I could be Camp Champ" she sulked sadly. "I hate being last, and I hate being here!" "So do we Christy." Dawn replied. "We can't paddle a boat. He's right. We'll always be last." "And we'll always be on trash duty" John added with a huff. "And all the camp laundry." Dawn nodded to her twin brother. "Well, not me!" Christy glared as she stood up in determination. "Not anymore! I'm gonna do something about it." "What are you-" John started. "Going to do?" Dawn finished. "I'm going to run away!" Christy replied before going to leave camp forever. "Wait, Christy, we're going with you!" John and Dawn called out as they followed the brunette girl. Yume and Koharu decided to follow them. "Don't run away!" The bird totem pole head rushed over before falling next to them.

The teen girls stopped where they were. Yume took the head off and saw what looked like a living bear stuffed animal with a heart starry mark on its tummy. The girls gasped. "Did you see which path those kids took?" The bear asked. "I must find them." "I think they went this way. Who are you anyway?" Yume replied. "My name is True Heart Bear." The bear introduced herself as she wore a pink backpack with a baby bunny sticking its head out. "Aw, and who's this?" Koharu smiled as she saw the baby bunny. "This is little Swift Heart Rabbit" True Heart introduced with a smile back. "We haven't met anyone who didn't know who we were, but we're from the Care Bears family from Care-A-Lot." "Care Bears?" Yume and Koharu asked. "Yes" True Heart nodded. 'This must be one of those Care Bears Euterpe was talking about' Yume thought. Koharu briefly picked up Swift Heart and played with him while giggling which made her smile with Yume. "He's so cute~" Yume cooed to the baby rabbit. "By the way, my name is Yume Nijino" "I'm Koharu Nanakura" Koharu introduced herself. "It's so nice to meet you both. Now we must go after Christy and the twins" True Heart smiled before sighing. "Oh, I do hope things are going better for Noble Heart than they are for me." Yume and Koharu followed the Care Bear into the forest so they could bring back Christy and the twins back to camp.

They soon found the twins sitting alone. "I think it's time you guys got back to camp" said Yume. "Yes, this is the way back. If you wanna take it." True Heart added with a friendly smile. "Who are you?" Dawn asked. "What are you?" John asked, referring to True Heart. "I'm Yume and this is Koharu and True Heart" Yume introduced. "We've come to help you find your way back to camp" said True Heart. "Forget it!" the twins crossed their arms. "We're not going back to camp!" John firmly pouted with his twin sister. "EVER!" Dawn and John snapped. "But running away never solves anything" said Koharu. "She's right. You two are just worried about the things you can't do. Maybe you should think about the things that you can do." True Heart agreed. "Like what?" John huffed. "We can't do anything." Dawn added. "That's not true." Yume said. "For starters, everyone can share their feelings." True Heart suggested. "Hmph!" Dawn pouted as she sat down with her twin brother. "Nobody wants to share anything with us." "We're just losers!" John added. Yume was about to say something before they heard Swift Heart crying. "John and Dawn, meet Baby Swift Heart Rabbit." True Heart introduced. "Don't cry, little one" Dawn smiled as she picked up the baby blue bunny. "There, there..." "It's all right." John added before tickling the bunny. Baby Swift Heart Rabbit soon calmed down and started to laugh. "See? You can do something!" True Heart smiled to them. "You can share your feelings and make friends." "Well..." John started. "Maybe..." Dawn finished.

"I'll show you!" True Heart smiled before summoning a cloud car. "Ooh." The group smiled. "Hey! Where are we going?!" John asked the Care Bear. "To meet my friend, Noble Heart." True Heart smiled as she stayed behind. "Aren't you coming?" Yume asked. "Oh, dear!" True Heart replied as she didn't seem to think of that. "Hurry, True Heart!" Koharu cried out. True Heart created a rainbow and climbed up to go after them, and where she soon made it into the cloud car. John helped her up with a smile. "Thank you" True Heart smiled back. "There has to be easier ways of getting around." "So where exactly are we going?" Koharu asked. "We're going to the Kingdom of Caring" True Heart smiled. She took the wheel and drove them to the kingdom of her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the group made it to the Kingdom of Caring. "John and Dawn have come to learn more about sharing their feelings, Noble Heart." True Heart told the horse. "They already know about feelings, because they cared enough to come all the way here." Noble Heart smiled to the blonde twins. "We came along." Yume said. "I'm going back to try and find your friend, Christy." True Heart told the kids. Then an odd sound was heard which worried everyone. "What was that?" Koharu asked. "It's our Caring Meter." True Heart explained. "It lets us know when something is affecting the level of caring on Earth." "This time, it might be Dark Heart." Noble Heart muttered nervously. "Dark Heart...Where have I heard that name?" Yume said to herself. "Dark Heart? Who's Dark Heart?" asked Dawn. "Let's hope you never have to find out." Noble Heart warned. "If it is Dark Heart, it will take both of us." True Heart narrowed her eyes. "Could you watch over the little cubs while we're gone?" Yume and Koharu looked over to the Care Bear cubs as they slept peacefully. "They're all so cute" Koharu said. "Sure, we can do that" said Yume. "We know you can do it." Noble Heart smiled as he left with True Heart. "Good luck."

The door then closed which made Swift Heart cry and it woke up the other cubs and also made them cry. "W-W-What should we do?!" Koharu panicked. "There, there" Yume tried to calm Swift Heart down by holding him. Dawn and John felt so lost until a sentient star opened a vault to reveal clean diapers. A sentient heart then opened another vault to show baby bottles. "Right..." Dawn and John said as they then got the diapers and bottles for the Care Bear cubs. Yume and Koharu joined them. Dawn carried the diapers while John held the baby bottles as they had to babysit the Care Bear cubs now. "Hello little one~" Koharu cooed to a baby girl bear she held before setting her down to change her diaper, and where she soon looked to where to put the old diaper. The star pointed to a cloud morphed trash bin for her to use, and opened it for her. Yume smiled as she then went to put the old diaper away in the trash. "This isn't so bad." Dawn yelped as she accidentally stepped on a bottle and was about to fall while holding onto a yellow baby bear. John tried to help both his twin sister and the cub only for them both to fall on the scale, but luckily, the cub was not hurt. The two teen girls sighed in relief for everyone.

The heart and star soon summed an automatic diaper changing machine to take it from here before putting the cubs on a conveyor belt which would sprinkle them with water to wash them after their dirty diapers before being put up to dry and be given fresh diapers. When the cubs would be changed, Koharu cooed to them and put them down a rainbow slide which would send them back into their cots, and where they were each given a bottle. Soon enough, the lights were dimmed and all of the cubs were put down for a nap. "Taking care of babies is actually pretty fun" Koharu yawned as she sat in a rocking chair holding one baby in her arms. "And a lot of work" Yume nodded sleepily. Soon, the kids fell asleep with the cubs. "Well, Noble Heart, even though we found no trace of Dark Heart, nor trace of Christy, I'd say this wasn't a waste of a trip to Earth." True Heart said as she checked on the kids. "Indeed not, True Heart." Noble Heart nodded. "We left two children who thought they weren't good at anything like their friends."

Meanwhile, Christy was lost in the woods, and was about to need more help than anyone could've guessed. "Where are those guys?" Christy sighed as she sat by herself. "Maybe they ran away without me. Oh, why can't I be good at anything except shooting marbles?" she then shot a marble from her fingers which flew in the air, hit a tree, a branch which loosened a leaf, and soon caught the marble back in her hand. "Marble Champ... So what? Oh, if only I could run, or swim, or do something to be the Camp Champ." Christy then saw something red in a tree. It seemed to smirk before jumping into the bushes. "John? Dawn?!" Christy gasped as she heard rustling in the bushes. "Hey, what do ya know?" A boy with short red hair in a red track suit appeared with a smirk. "The Camp Champ." Christy looked around to see if he meant someone else. "Me?" "Yeah, sure, you are the Camp Champ, ain't you?" The boy smirked. "No, I'm not." Christy replied, backing up slightly. "Well, you sure could've fooled me." The boy said before climbing up on the tree. "Who are you?" Christy asked. "Well, I'm from the camp on the other side of the river" The boy smirked. "Say, you wouldn't wanna be the Camp Champ, would ya? I can fit if for you. What do ya say?" "Well... I don't know..." Christy shrugged. "There's only one catch though." The boy smirked. "I knew it was too good to be true" Christy crossed her arms. "Not so fast. It's no big deal. Sometimes I'll drop by, ask you to return a favour and you just do it. No questions asked. What do you say?" said the boy. "You can't make me Camp Champ." Christy replied. "Oh, no?" the boy smirked. "Sure, okay! You got a deal. Now go ahead and make me Camp Champ." Christy told him.

"A favor now for a favor later." The boy smirked and snapped his fingers. "Done. Do a cartwheel." "A cartwheel? I can't do a cart—" said Christy. "Just do it!" said the boy. Christy gasped and tried to do a cartwheel, and she was very successful in doing so. "I did it! I did it!" she smiled to the boy before doing it again. "You were telling the truth!" "Cartwheels are nothing. Now you can race, swim, paddle..." said the boy. "I am going to be the Camp Champ!" Christy beamed out of excitement. "Just remember, when I come back, you owe me a favor, and I will be back." The boy reminded Christy before leaving. John and Dawn soon caught up with their friend. "You won't believe where we were! We met these two teen girls and these cute little baby cubs." Dawn smiled. "And we took care of 'em!" John added. "And we did a great job at it." Dawn said. "Anyway, what we're trying to say is that we don't have to win races to be champs." John told Christy. "We're all friends here, and whenever we need help, the others will be there. Good friends are the real champs, so none of us have to run away anymore." "Who's running away?" Christy replied. "Not me." John and Dawn smiled to their friend at first. "I plan on sticking around for a while." Christy smirked before flicking her marble. As she walked away, a strange sound was heard. "Did you hear something, Dawn?" John asked his sister. "I don't think so... It's getting cold, John." Dawn replied as she hugged herself. "Let's go in."

Back with the Care Bears, Yume and Koharu told True Heart and Noble Heart about their mission and they went with them to get the cubs to two safer places so Dark Heart wouldn't find them. Yume and True Heart took the Care Bear cubs to a place called Care-a-Lot. Koharu and Noble Heart took the Care Bear Cousin cubs to a forest called the Forest of Feelings. After relocating the cubs, Yume and Koharu went back to the camp to check on their new friends. All of the cubs soon grew and learned how to share their feelings with people.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days at camp didn't seem to get any better for John and Dawn. Christy has gotten so competitive, she beat the twins and a few other campers in a race. Yume and Koharu watched them. "Yeah, I won!" Christy beamed. "The Camp Champ wins again!" The kids were exhausted. "Aren't you gonna congratulate me?" Christy asked them. "Sure, Christy, but it's nothing new." John shrugged. "You always win at everything." Dawn added. "Oh, that's cuz I'm the Camp Champ." Christy smiled boastfully. John then offered to play marbles with Christy, but Christy pouted like a snob and walked off as she thought that she was too good for them. "Christy is acting very strange." Yume told Koharu. "Yeah. She's been like this ever since we came back. Do you think it has something to do with Dark Heart?" said Koharu. "Maybe. We should keep an eye on her in case Dark Heart appears" Yume replied.

The next few days seemed to go by fast. One day, Yume and Koharu watched Christy beat the former Camp Champ. "First one back!" Christy smirked. "I won!" "You... Always win, Christy..." The former Camp Champ panted and sweated. "That's right. That's why I'm Camp Champ, and you're not!" Christy smirked. Yume looked annoyed at Christy's actions. "You lost, so you got trash duty for a week!" Christy smirked at the former bully. "Now get started!" "Aw, please, Christy." The boy frowned to her. "If I ever become Camp Champ again, I'll let others win once in a while." Christy then scared the boy down on the ground. "That's it. I'm gonna go talk to her" Yume walked off. "Yume, wait!" Koharu followed her. "Christy, I think we need to talk" Yume approached Christy. "Huh?" Christy asked before seeing the two teen girls. "Who are you and what do you want?" "Our names are Yume and Koharu. You're really acting like a bully. Before that, you were a nice person and I don't think being competitive is what being Camp Champ is all about" said Yume. "You girls are just jealous." Christy scoffed. "This behavior of yours needs to stop" said Yume. Christy rolled her eyes before trudging off. "Yume, let me talk to her" said Koharu. "Okay, Koharu" Yume replied.

Yume then decided to help the former camp bully by getting the bucket off his head as a banana peel splatted on his face. "Wow, thanks" The boy told her. "No problem. Besides, even though you were a bit of a bully the first week, you don't deserve this kind of punishment." said Yume. "Yeah, I was pretty rotten and a sore winner..." The boy sighed. "Are you the Camp Champ?" A voice asked as Christy walked off. "Who wants to know?" Christy demanded. Yume rushed over to Christy and Koharu as they saw a fox talking. "Who... Who are you?" Christy asked as the fox morphed back into a boy. "Oh, you remember me." Dark Heart smirked to Christy. "I bet you are here for the favor, aren't you?" Koharu glared. "That's right" Dark Heart smirked. "Christy, I want you to trap a few bears, and I have a plan. The world must learn to fear me, DARK HEART... And, uh, I need help." "Why should Christy help you?" Koharu asked. "Christy, do you wanna go back to the little girl who never won anything?" Dark Heart bribed. "The one who always came in last, like him?" he then gestured to the former Camp Champ. Dark Heart snapped his fingers and made something bad happen to the boy. The boy yelped as he was suddenly lifted in the air and thrown away like literal garbage. Christy gasped to this as she felt so terrible on the inside. "NO!" "As for you newcomers-" Dark Heart said before seeing that Yume and Koharu were gone. The two teen girls hid somewhere no one could see them, but they could see what was happening. Dark Heart shrugged before becoming a wolf before forcing Christy to take a ride on his back. "Come now, we're wasting time!" Yume and Koharu decided to follow them undercover.

They soon made their way to the boats. Christy yelped as she felt overwhelmed by this experience. But she managed to sit in the boat and row them out in the middle of the lake. Then she got rid of the oar to make it look like she was in danger. "Please someone help!" Christy called out in distress while not meaning it. "Are the Care Bears really going to answer that?" Yume asked in disbelief. "They are right now" Koharu pointed to a cloud car that came down from the sky and there came a brown-colored bear with a blue-colored bear. "I stand corrected" said Yume. Koharu chuckled. "Brave Heart to the rescue!" A lion proclaimed before swinging on the tire swing over the docks. "CHARGE!" Unfortunately, he didn't make it to the boat as he fell in the water. "Brave Heart Lion!" One of the bears called. "Sometimes I think you're just a little too brave." The other one added as he helped the lion up onto the dock. "Look!" The first bear pointed in the air to see three other bears. "It's Share, Champ, and Good Luck Bear!" "And Friend and Secret Bear!" The blue bear pointed out. "That's a lot of Care Bears" said Koharu. "Wait, stop!" A pink bear called out as the orange bear drove the cloud car. "Well, what're we waiting for?" Brave Heart Lion asked the others before charging again. "CHARGE!" Brave Heart ran off the dock only to splash into the water again.

The Care Bears in the air soon came to Christy's rescue as Dark Heart released his evil magic to capture the creatures, but he would only be able to capture some of them. The other bears tried to warn the others as they helped up Brave Heart Lion. Dark Heart made a lightning bolt which popped a tire in the cloud car and they soon crashed into the forest. "That's gotta hurt" Yume winced. "Help me!" Christy cried out. "Hey!" Good Luck Bear replied as he lowered a rope. "Grab hold of the line!" Unfortunately, Christy didn't grab onto the rope. "Why won't she grab it?" Share Bear pouted. Dark Heart sent another lightning strike which poofed Good Luck Bear out of his cloud car as well as also Champ Bear and Share Bear to follow behind, and caught into a giant red bag. "Hey, where'd they go?" Brave Heart Lion wondered. Dark Heart laughed before going to see Christy in the canoe who looked rather guilty. "It's Dark Heart!" Tender Heart and Grumpy cried out in fear once they saw who had captured their fellow Care Bears. "Well, we can't just sit here. We gotta help that little girl." Brave Heart Lion said. "You better not, Brave Heart" Friend Bear said as she came over. "Secret Bear and I saw her throw her paddle into the water!" Secret Bear nodded in agreement before miming throwing paddles into the lake. "She's working for Dark Heart." Friend Bear said. "So that's what's happening to Birthday Bear and all the other Care Bears!" Grumpy glared. "Dark Heart's trapped them!" "Well, we're not gonna take this sitting down!" Brave Heart glared before charging once more only for Grumpy to hold him back by his tail before he sheepishly looked back. "What're we gonna do?" "I want your to gather all the Care Bear Cousins that are left, and meet us at the Hall of Hearts for a Care Bear Conference." Tenderheart demanded. The Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins that weren't captured soon left the dock.

"Why so glum, Christy?" Dark Heart smirked to Christy. "You're doing a great job." "When will we stop?" Christy asked as she felt horrible for tricking the Care Bears. "Oh, when I have each and every one of those bears and their cousins in my grasp." Dark Heart replied as he leaned and Koharu gasped when they heard that. "NO!" Christy glared. "By then, Noble Heart and True Heart will realize they've been chasing my shadow," Dark Heart smirked as he twirled his finger in the lake water to show the horse and bear in a cave before splashing the images in the water. "When they come, I'll be ready for them. There'll be no one left to stop me!" Because Dark Heart was standing up in a canoe, he fell into the water and started sinking. Then Christy dove underwater to save Dark Heart. Yume and Koharu were surprised. Christy looked around until she found Dark Heart and helped him back up to the surface. "Y-Y-You saved me..." Dark Heart panted to them. "Why?" "I couldn't just let you drown. Good or bad, you're still a person. Or whatever you are." Christy said. "If you knew what was good for you, you would've left me." Dark Heart huffed. He then snapped his fingers and made the canoe take them back to the docks. "We gotta help the Care Bears" Yume told Koharu. "I agree. It is our mission after all" Koharu replied.

They rushed to Friend Bear and Secret Bear who were just about to leave in their cloud car. "Wait! Care Bears! Let us help you!" Yume called. The two Care Bears stopped their cloud car and approached the two teen girls. A moose then snarled as he came out and looked like he was on a rampage as he ran toward the group. Friend Bear quickly used a Care Bear Stare on the moose and it worked as now the moose looked like he was in love. And then the moose soon began to bounce away, feeling light on his hooves. "Phew! That was a close one!" Koharu wiped her forehead in relief. Then Dawn and John nervously came out and approached the Care Bears and girls. "Hey, you're the cubs." John pointed out. "Right, and now we're here to help you" Friend Bear nodded. "Come on! Tenderheart's called a meeting at the Hall of Hearts!" "Mind if me and Koharu come?" asked Yume. "Not at all" Friend Bear smiled. "Please, Yume and Koharu, come with us." "You don't have to ask us twice." Yume nodded. They all went into the cloud car and left the forest of camp and were soon on their way into Care-A-Lot, and where there were only so few of them left.


	4. Chapter 4

With Christy's help, Dark Heart had just about succeeded in capturing every Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin. There was only a handful of Care Bear family members left, and now, everything depended on them. "So... This is all of us that's left..." Tenderheart Bear said as he looked around the table. "We were so many." "And now we're so few..." Harmony Bear added. "Now, what are we going to do?" "Well, we can't just stop helping people, Harmony Bear. I mean, we just can't stop caring!" Brave Heart Lion replied. "And you won't." Yume said as she arrived with the others. "How do we know you're not just with Christy and Dark Heart setting another trap?" Tenderheart glared. "We're on your side, we promise!" Koharu begged. The Care Bears looked into Yume and Koharu's eyes and saw kindness. "They seem fine to me." Cheer Bear said. Yume and Koharu smiled as they came closer with Friend Bear, Secret Bear, John, and Dawn. "You can count on us to help" said Koharu. "Does anyone have a plan?" asked Yume. "That's what we're trying to figure out, but we just can't stop caring. It's our job." Brave Heart Lion replied. "Brave Heart Lion's right." Tenderheart Bear said. "But there must be something we can do" said Koharu. She and Yume thought about it for a moment. Then Yume had an idea. "I know! Why don't we try being Dark Heart's friend instead of his enemies?" she said. "Being friends?" The Care Bears and their Cousins asked. "Yeah. Friendship is a powerful thing" Koharu added. "We're with you, Tenderheart." Dawn smiled. "All the way!" John agreed with his twin sister. The Care Bears all cheered and ran in thanks to the help that they were given. "But first thing's first. We need to find the remaining Care Bears and Cousins" said Yume. Cheer Bear then suddenly spoke like a cheerleader. "Care-A-Lot!" The pink bear beamed and clapped her paws together. "We care a lot!" Everyone joined in. Cheer Bear smiled to everyone as she led them all to the cloud cars as they all felt very motivated about stopping Dark Heart now.

Soon, they all arrived back at camp. Two boys took the masks off a cabin before throwing them off with wicked laughter. Dark Heart laughed at this himself before going off to see the other campers. The Care Bear family was risking everything in an attempt to free the others from Dark Heart's grasp. "Now's our chance." Brave Heart Lion signaled. They all then made their way inside. "That door must lead to Dark Heart's secret cave." Brave Heart Lion estimated before Tenderheart Bear helped him back up on the roof. Tenderheart then made a rainbow path and went down it with Brave Heart Lion so they could face Dark Heart. "There's Brave Heart's signal!" Bright Heart Raccoon told the others. "So do you guys know what you have to do?" "Leave Christy to us" Dawn replied. "And we'll leave your family to you." John added. Everyone split up to do what they needed to do, and where they had no time to lose. Brave Heart and Tenderheart opened the door and walked inside of it. Brave Heart then had the other Care Bears and their cousins come into the door with them. Soon enough, once they were both inside, the door closed right behind them. Once the door closed, it seemed to vanish from inside the cabin and a certain spider smirked in victory over this before laughing wickedly. "They walked right into my trap! Now, that I have the entire Care Bear family in my power, all the love and kindness in the world will soon be no more!"

For everyone else, it was beginning to look as though True Heart and Noble Heart were the Care Bear family's only hope, but they were still away, unknowingly still chasing Dark Heart's shadow, but after attacking his shadow with their Care Bear Stare, they soon realized that they were on a wild goose chase. They soon ran to hurry back before they would be too late. Little did they know, they were already too late. Dark Heart laughed as he came to see the trapped Care Bear family in his grasp, and where they were all in one place. "Looking for me?" Dark Heart deeply laughed before snapping his fingers to trap them all. "Hey, are you okay?" Harmony Bear asked the others. All of the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins were now caged up and the key to the locks of their cages appeared around Dark Heart's neck. "Now I have you all." Dark Heart grinned darkly. "You can't keep us in here, Dark Heart!" Brave Heart glared. "Oh, I don't intend to," Dark Heart smirked. "I have a very special place all set-" he then yawned a bit. "But that'll have to be until I rest..." he then suddenly hiccuped and turned into an alligator before leaving. "I shall be back... Shortly..." He then continued to hiccup on his way out, transforming into different animals. Things looked pretty grim for the Care Bears. "Now we're all here." Bedtime Bear sulked. "That's the plan, Bedtime Bear." Tenderheart told him. "We wanted to get caught. We're strongest when we're all together, so now we can make a unified stand against Dark Heart." He then whistled out for something. The star and heart came out and came to his calling for help. "Hurry, little star buddy!" Brave Heart cried out. "We don't have much time!" While the star was working on the lock, Christy was seen by the lake. She threw some rocks into the water even though it was after dark and most campers were supposed to be in their cabins by this time.

"Christy?" Dawn asked. "John? Dawn? Yume? Koharu? What're you doing here?" Christy asked them. "Run away before he gets you too!" "We're not leaving." said Yume. "She's right, Christy" Dawn added. "We're staying." "We're gonna help." John nodded. "We all are." Koharu said. Christy got off of her place and looked back to the twins. "Since I've been Camp Champ, I never made you do trash duty, or push you in the mud, well, no one laughs at you anymore when you trip or fall on your face, I won't let 'em!" she told them. "Oh, I can't go back to being a nobody. Not now." "But you weren't a nobody." Koharu said. "You were always good at being friends with John and Dawn. And a friend is the most special person in the world" Yume added. "I made a bargain with him" Christy groaned out of frustration. "I had to keep my part of it, oh, it's too late... The damage has been done!" "But it's not too late to make things right." said Koharu. "You were always the Marble Champ, Christy," John said as he handed the girl her marble back. "And that you did all by yourself." "And not because of some skill that Dark Heart gave you." Yume said. Christy cupped her marble and soon realized that they were right. "Dawn! John! Yume! Koharu! Wait for me!" Everyone smiled as they could now all work together as one. They soon made their way to Dark Heart's cabin.

The Care Bears and Cousins were all locked up and stuck for right now, but luckily, help would be on the way for them. The star got Tenderheart Bear, Brave Heart Lion, and Grumpy Bear out of one cage. "Oh, no!" Tenderheart frowned. "Little star buddy can't unlock all these doors." The star looked like it was now in pain from just one lock. "You're right, and we don't have much time" Brave Heart said. "We have to get the key from Dark Heart!" "But what if he wakes up?" Harmony Bear asked. "We have to chance it" Brave Heart replied courageously. "Come on!" Tenderheart and Grumpy Bear joined him in getting the key. Dark Heart snored loudly as a rhino as he sat in his throne with the key around his horn. Brave Heart Lion, Tenderheart, and Grumpy Bear soon started to sneak over to the key. They all did their best to be very careful and quiet so they wouldn't wake Dark Heart up. The three helped each other up with Grumpy Bear on top as he tried to stay steady and reach for the key, and where he soon saw something that could help. Tenderheart stood up a little more as Grumpy Bear reached out for a scepter to reach for the key, and where it was some help. Dark Heart turned into a frog before Grumpy could get the key, but the evil force was still asleep. Brave Heart and Tenderheart panicked for Grumpy as he was close to falling onto Dark Heart, but luckily, the scepter stopped him from falling. He grabbed the key before Dark Heart turned into a rattlesnake. The scepter soon broke and Grumpy Bear yelped and fall on top of Dark Heart, waking him up in an outrage, and where that was bad timing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Look out, Grumpy Bear!" Brave Heart cried out. Grumpy Bear bounced off of Dark Heart's snake coils and rushed off with the key. This just made Dark Heart even more angry. The three tried to escape only to be stopped by Dark Heart in his human form. "There's no escape from me!" Dark Heart glared. "Well, it's time to put you all where I should've put you in the first place!" he then snapped his fingers, making them disappear without the key and made the other Care Bears and their cousins disappear out of their cages elsewhere. "Dark Heart!" Christy's voice glared. Dark Heart turned to see the kids coming over to stop him. "What did you do to them?" Christy glared. "Well, well, if it isn't the Camp Champ?" Dark Heart smirked. "Where are they, Dark Heart?" Yume demanded. "The Bears? Their Cousins?" Dark Heart smirked. "Why, I've created a nice treasure..." He then snapped his fingers to make a chandelier drop on them like in Phantom of the Opera. The group braced themselves as they thought it would hurt them. Dark Heart laughed at their fear. "A Chandelier of Frozen Feelings..." He smirked to them as he sat down. "Take a look, all your friends frozen in my crystal prison. All that feeling and love right where it should be; trapped forever!" "No..." Yume frowned. Koharu looked like she was about to cry. Dark Heart laughed and sent the chandelier back up and within the crystals were the trapped Care Bears and their Cousins. "You can't do this!" Christy told Dark Heart. "I won't let you!" "Oh, but you made it all possible" Dark Heart smirked. "Now like this camp, everything I touch will be drained of goodness and kindness!"

"You'll have to deal with us first, Dark Heart!" True Heart glared as she appeared with Noble Heart. "The time has come to put an end to your evil trickery!" Noble Heart added. "True Heart! Noble Heart!" Yume and Koharu smiled to the two. "Ah, Noble Heart and True Heart" Dark Heart smirked. "True and noble to the very end! I'm really glad you came, but you see, you're already too late! Now you should join the others and leave me to do as I will!" He then laughed darkly as he became blood red smoke with beady red eyes. "No! Stop!" Christy called out. "Christy move out of the way!" Noble Heart told her as they ran toward him and True Heart. "Christy, you better do as he says." Dark Heart said. "No, I won't let you do this!" Christy glared. "Let them go right now!" Yume demanded. "This has nothing to with you, blondie. Christy and I have concluded our bargain" Dark Heart replied. "I'm allowing you to leave. NOW GO!" "This has everything to with me and Koharu! We're Christy's friends!" said Yume. "You don't want to do this." Koharu said. "Leave us or I will take back all that I have given you!" Dark Heart glared. "Just try it!" Christy glared back. "SO BE IT!" Dark Heart replied before his voice boomed and he boomed like a thunderbolt. "You are back to the way you were: a loser!" "Okay, so what?" Christy glared. "I helped you do this, and I'm gonna help stop you!" "You saved my life, Christy" Dark Heart told her. "So run and save yourself! Go!"

He then used his powers to shoo away Christy. Noble Heart and True Heart tried using their Care Bear Stare to stop the darkness, but he wasn't going away that easily as he shot red lightning. "STOP!" Christy called, much to the shock of the Care Bears. Everyone was on edge as Dark Heart faced against the Care Bears. Christy ran in to try and stop the fighting, only to get hit by the lightning. It really hurt her. "Christy!" John, Dawn, Yume and Koharu cried out. "There's only one thing to do at a time like this." Christy said as she put her hand in her pocket and took out her marble. Christy aimed her marble and shot it against the chandelier lever to make the chandelier drop. The chandelier dropped and smashed on the floor, freeing all of the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins, and they saw Dark Heart in his cloud form. "Care Bears Stare!" Tendeheart told the others. They all then tried to use their Care Bear Stare up against Dark Heart. "Care Bear Cousins Call!" Brave Heart Lion told the rest. Dark Heart wasn't going to lose as he sent more streaks of lightning at the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins. "I can't watch!" Koharu covered her eyes. Dark Heart laughed to them until he saw he had hurt Christy which began to make him feel guilty and he remembered what she told him on the lake in the canoe. "What have I done...?" he asked himself before turning back into his human boy transformation to comfort her. "Help me, Care Bears!"

The Care Bears came over to Christy. Noble Heart tried to touch her only to get zapped by the force field from Dark Heart's evil manifestations. "You must bring this child from back to where I've sent her!" Dark Heart begged. "We... We can't..." Noble Heart and True Heart frowned in dismay. This surprised Dark Heart as he thought they could help. "It would take more love and caring than even we have all put together." Noble Heart frowned in regret. "NO!" Dark Heart replied. "You've got to do something! What good is all your love, your caring, if it cannot save this child? If you can't help, who can?" "We care" Yume stepped in. The Care Bears and their Cousins looked to her and Koharu. "We may not be from here, but we care a lot about our new friends" said Koharu. "That's right. I may have an idea on how we can save Christy" said Yume. Everyone formed a friendship circle. "Everyone, open your ears and your hearts" Yume told everyone. "Listen real hard for the voice of those who care!" Everyone began to repeat 'We care' over and over. "We care..." Dark Heart even joined in. "We care... I care... I care!" Soon enough, Christy was finally free and her eyes flashed open. Everyone cheered out of excitement. The heart and star came out to warn them all about something. "Hurry, we have to leave!" Noble Heart told the others. "Quickly!" Everyone ran out to the cabin. The door closed once they were all out and disappeared from existence.

"Thank you." Dark Heart smiled to the others sincerely. "Thank you for caring." Noble Heart smiled. "But... But... But... I did care, didn't I?" Dark Heart asked as Christy soon put her hat back on. "I never really understood why you pulled me out of the river, but I think I do now." He then hugged Christy right away as he was going to be a friend from now on. After they separated, Christy noticed Dark Heart's eye color was now blue. "Your eyes!" Christy gasped before handing Dark Heart a mirror. "Look!" "I'm a boy!" Dark Heart beamed. "A real boy!" "Your evil left you when you admitted how much you cared." True Heart smiled. "I'm a boy, I can jump, I can run, I can turn cartwheels!" Dark Heart beamed before he crashed against the cabin, but laughed since he was having so much fun with his new life. "Hey, come on!" Grumpy called out as he opened the cabin door. "Let's have some fun!" Yume and Koharu smiled. Camp was a much happier and better place now thanks to the Care Bears and their Cousins and Dark Heart was now a friend to everyone. This was a little bittersweet though, as it would almost be time for Yume and Koharu to go back home. So they decided to hold a concert for all of their new friends in Care-a-Lot. John, Dawn, Christy, Dark Heart, all the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins were very excited to see Yume and Koharu perform. Backstage in the fitting room, Yume and Koharu were just about ready to go on stage. "I'm really going to miss everybody" said Koharu. "Me too. So let's sing with all our hearts and show them we care. Yume Nijino, ready to go!" said Yume. "Koharu Nanakura, ready to go!" said Koharu. Yume changed into the Pink Couleur Ribbon Coord and Koharu changed into the Purple Couleur Ribbon Coord. When the girls went on stage, they sang 'Message of a Rainbow'.

Yume: Uh issho ni ikō yo sā

Both: sēno!

Let's go! Ashita e issho ni issho ni  
Say Ho-! Niji made todoke utagoe  
Let's go! Mirai e issho ni issho ni  
Say Ho-! Niji made todoke omoi yo

Koharu: Chotto hekonjatte ochikomu kimochi wa itsumo  
Kimi ga kitto (un) tonari ni ite (sō) fukitobashite kureru no

Yume: Hitori ja nagasugiru michi mo oshaberi de atto iu ma  
Kinō mo kyō mo kirameite ashita mo tanoshimi Day

Both: "Koko made oide"

Yume: mō mattenai de tonjaō ka

Both: "Kimi wa daijōbu"

Koharu: kagayakitai nanairo ni

Ameagari no sora wa kon'na kirei nanda ne

Yume: Narande mireta koto ichiban ureshī yo dakara (ne!)

Both: Let's go! Ashita e issho ni issho ni  
Say Ho-! Niji made todoke utagoe  
Ima hane wa hitotsu janai hitori janai  
Koerarenakatta ano yama mo koeresō (Say!)

Let's go! Mirai e issho ni issho ni (Uh issho ni ikō yo)  
Say Ho-! Niji made todoke omoi yo (Say!)  
Kono yume wa hitotsu janai hitori janai  
Koe wo awasereba dokomademo hibiku yo (ne!)

Their new friends cheered with excitement when the song was over. Soon, it was time to say goodbye. "We're really gonna miss you guys. Stay safe on your way home, okay?" said Koharu. "We will" said John and Dawn. "You're all welcome to come visit Care-a-Lot anytime" said True Heart. "As long as we all keep caring, our hearts will be connected" said Yume. "That's right. I promise I will never forget you two" said Christy. "I promise as well" said Dark Heart. Yume and Koharu hugged the twins, Christy and Dark Heart before kneeling down to the Care Bears and their cousins. "Yume and Koharu, thank you both for everything" said True Heart. "We couldn't have saved Christy without you" said Noble Heart. Koharu sniffed and tears started flowing in her eyes. "Koharu, why are you crying?" Yume asked. "Because...it seems like only yesterday when all of these Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins were cubs. Now they are all grown up" Koharu sniffed. "...Yeah...They grew up so fast..." said Yume as she began to tear up.

"Don't cry, girls" said True Heart. "True Heart!" Yume cried as she hugged the Care Bear. "Noble Heart!" Koharu cried as she hugged Noble Heart. The Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin hugged back as the girls began to cry. John, Dawn, Christy and Dark Heart smiled warmly. "We love you guys!" Yume cried. "We love you too, girls" said True Heart. "We'll always be with you" said Noble Heart. "Group hug!" said Brave Heart. All of the Care Bears and cousins gathered around for a group hug. Yume and Koharu stopped crying because they laughed as there was so much hugging going around. "Stop! That tickles!" Yume laughed. "Not so tight!" Koharu laughed. After the group hug, the kids said their goodbyes. They waved to the Care Bears and their cousins as they rode away in cloud cars. When they landed, Yume and Koharu called Euterpe and the goddess sent them back to Four Star Academy. "That was a fun adventure" said Yume. "It sure was" said Koharu. The two girls smiled at each other and hugged to show that they cared about each other. "I love you, Koharu" said Yume. "I love you too, Yume" said Koharu.


End file.
